Imagine One Night
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: "Yang bisa kulakukan hanya meremas rambutnya, mendesah keras, dan mengingat bagaimana caranya bernafas," / HUNHAN / Slight CHANBAEK / 520 / Lime


**_"All I could do was arch my back and remember how to breathe."_**

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Girl, tell me how you feel right now_**

 ** _Baby, let's go up to the sky_**

 ** _Your body is like a drawing, it's art_**

 ** _You're so amazing_**

 ** _Because you make me cry baby_**

 ** _I imagined a night for us_**

 ** _Show me your tattoos if it's alright_**

* * *

.

.

Luhan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, hanya dengan untaian selimut tipis berwarna putih, rambut acak-acakan dan aroma seks yang begitu kuat menguar. Gadis itu bahkan tidak ingat berada dimana dirinya sekarang. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan perabot mewah yang terasa asing. Ada aroma alkohol dari nafas paginya, dan memang hal terakhir yang mampu diingat otaknya adalah ketika dia dan Baekhyun sedang minum-minum di bar untuk merayakan hari jadi gadis bermata sipit itu, bersama teman-teman mereka. Luhan seratus persen yakin semalam dirinya mabuk, tapi bukan berarti dia akan melupakan apa-apa saja yang dia lakukan semalam.

Dia datang ke bar terlambat daripada teman-temannya yang lain, datang dengan emosi bercampur karena baru menyelesaikan rapat panjang dan alot di kantornya bersama para petinggi perusahaan yang sungguh memiliki pemikiran kolot. Kemudian dia datang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, hanya menanggalkan blazer, membiarkan tubuhnya dibalut rok sepan diatas lutut, blus merah menyala dengan potongan dada yang rendah, dan sepatu hak berujung lancip yang setidaknya mampu dipakai untuk membela diri jika ada tindakan pelecehan di bar. Dia datang mengemudikan mobilnya, menyapa Minseok yang pertama ditemuinya di dekat pintu masuk bersama seseorang berwajah kotak yang baru kali ini diliatnya (bahkan Luhan mampu mengingat bahwa dia sempat berasumsi pria itu adalah kekasih baru Minseok), kemudian menemui Baekhyun yang sedang terbahak-bahak di meja melingkar dengan Park Chanyeol yang masih mengikutinya seperti masa SMA dulu, kemudian mereka minum-minum, menari, minum-minum lagi, dan…

Apa?

Baiklah, Luhan mengaku dia melupakan sisanya.

Tapi apa yang bisa terjadi dan membuatnya berakhir di kamar kosong nan asing ini?

"Selamat pagi."

Luhan secara reflek menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara, sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria asing keluar dari ruang yang sudah pasti kamar mandi itu dengan hanya menggunakan jubah mandi. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, mencari memori yang sekiranya mampu membantunya menentukan bagaimana harus bersikap kepada pria ini. Oke, dia tampan. Sekali lihat Luhan yakin semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak mau terlihat murahan dengan tidak menampar pria ini jika semalam dia melakukan pelecehan terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tampak bingung, Cantik."

"Dan siapa kau?"

Pria itu mendengus geli, mengambil satu handuk kecil yang tersampir di kursi kemudian mengusak rambut hitam legamnya kasar, "Kau tidak ingat yah?"

"Jawab saja."

Pria itu kali ini terkekeh, "Well, banyak orang bilang cara terbaik untuk mengingatkan seseorang akan suatu kejadian adalah dengan melakukan reka ulang. Aku rela melakukan itu, kok." Dia berjalan kearah Luhan yang mencengkeram selimut didepan dadanya, mencoba menutupi kulitnya yang terbuka bebas.

"Kau begitu berbeda pagi ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau berbeda dari yang semalam, Cantik."

"Bisa kau langsung jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi semalam?" Cecar Luhan. Well, dia bukan wanita yang polos tentu saja. Usianya dua puluh tujuh dan sudah hidup di ibukota Korea Selatan selama hidupnya, terutama tujuh tahun ini ketika orang tuanya menetap di Cina dan Luhan menetap sendirian di Korea karena pekerjaannya. Bekerja sebagai ketua redaksi sebuah majalah mode membuatnya tidak buta dan peka terhadap keadaan nyata pergaulan metropolitan, dan masuk juga kedalamnya. Dia sudah beberapa kali melakukan percintaan satu malam, tapi dia selalu mengingat apa yang terjadi. Bukan berakhir linglung didepan seorang pria seperti ini.

Pria itu kali ini menundukkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya bertumpu di sisi tubuh Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan tampak mungil. Ukuran bahunya lebar sekali, seolah memang diciptakan untuk tempat seseorang bermanja-manja disana, belum lagi tulang selangka yang mengintip dari balik jubah mandinya. Ah, juga aromanya. Aroma antara mint dan pinus, seperti versi elegan dari semua aroma laki-laki yang pernah Luhan cium.

"Pagi ini kau begitu pemalu…" Gumam pria itu memandangi wajah Luhan, gadis itu hanya memperhatikan sorot mata pria itu yang tampak menenangkan dan senang entah karena apa.

 _Oh shit, he has that dreamy eyes._

Luhan memang bukan perempuan polos, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah memimpikan hal-hal kekanakan, seperti hidup bahagia dengan rumah di pinggir pantai, mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah bersama, menua dikelilingi cucu-cucu bersama pasangan hidupnya kelak, meminum es teh di beranda sambil menatap matahari terbenam dan membicarakan rambut yang sudah memutih satu sama lain. Namun mengingat kehidupannya yang kelewat sibuk, Luhan menyederhanakan impian klise itu menjadi satu hal yang tidak pernah didapatinya seumur hidup. Yaitu mendapati seorang pria menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja, tatapan mendamba.

Dan pria ini baru saja menyusuri wajahnya dengan mata seperti itu.

"Semalam luar biasa, Cantik. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu." Pria itu kini menyusuri rambut Luhan dengan hidungnya. Tertawa kecil disana.

"Biar aku membuatmu mengingat semuanya lagi," Kali ini pria itu sungguhan menindih tubuh Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berbaring, rambutnya yang kusut tersebar di atas bantal dan hal itu kembali memunculkan tawa gemas dari pria diatasnya, "Namaku Oh Sehun."

Oh.

ASTAGA!

Luhan ingat sekarang!

"Aku salah satu teman Chanyeol yang datang di ulang tahun kekasihnya semalam." Pria itu menelusuri leher Luhan pelan, "Kemarin aku sedang minum santai bersama beberapa temanku dan seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba menghampiriku…"

Jangan dilanjutkan. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan…

"Dan gadis itu menarik leherku dan melumat bibirku ditengah bar, menduduki pahaku dengan seenaknya. Jika bukan karena aku yang mencegahnya, mungkin kau sudah membuka blus merahmu dan telanjang di tengah bar."

"Aku juga mengangkat tubuhnya yang limbung, kemudian dia memuntahkan isi perutnya didepan bar dan menjadi pusat perhatian lainnya. Lalu aku menggendongnya dan membuat pakaianku dipenuhi muntahannya dan membawanya ke apartemenku, kemudian melepas bajunya dan membiarkannya menginvasi tempat tidurku sementara aku tidur di sofa tadi malam."

Oh.

OH.

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Oh Sehun-ssi," Luhan langsung berubah canggung ketika mengingat hal yang sudah ia ingat, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut dan kembali berputar seperti semalam, "Aku… sama sekali tidak sadar." Cicit gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Oh Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan yang berantakan, merapikan anak-anak rambut yang nakal berada di kening dan telinganya, kemudian berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menahan diriku untuk tidak berbuat lebih padamu semalam."

Luhan merasa berdebar, debaran yang menyenangkan namun membingungkan. Berkali-kali dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria, berkali-kali dia pernah merasa sensasi menyenangkan tiap kali bersama kekasihnya terdahulu, tapi baru kali ini, baru ketika bersama Oh Sehun ini dia merasa nyaman sekali. Seolah seluruh badai pemikiran di kepalanya menghilang dan keadaan kembali tenang.

"Waktu SMA kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Xi Luhan adalah gadis penuh percaya diri dan tampak luar biasa melakukan apapun. Mempesona." Itu bukan cemoohan, karena Luhan melihat sendiri Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan tersenyum tipis, "Sekarang kau tampak malu berhadapan denganku. Menggemaskan sekali."

Bagaimana pria ini berekspektasi Luhan akan bersikap padanya sekarang? Tentu saja Luhan malu! Setengah mati dia menahan kakinya untuk tidak lari dari ruangan ini jika tidak mengingat dia tidak bisa menangkap keberadaan pakaiannya dimanapun di ruangan ini. Asumsinya pakaiannya yang semalam ada di binatu. Lagipula mengingat lagi siapa yang sedang berada di depannya sekarang. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, seorang pewaris Oh Corp dan merangkap salah satu pengusaha muda paling sukses di Korea saat ini. Walau sudah saling mengenal dan mengetahui eksistensi satu sama lain sejak SMA, bukan berarti mereka dekat. Dia hanya salah satu sahabat Park Chanyeol, yang kebetulan adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Dan mengingat semua ini berawal dari pesta ulang tahun gadis bermata sipit itu membuat Luhan merutuki bagaimana alam semesta membuat semua ini terhubung satu sama lain dengan cara unik.

"Sekarang," Sehun memegang bahu gadis itu dengan lembut dan mendudukkannya, membuat Luhan duduk bersila dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang sementara Sehun duduk bersila juga didepannya. Untung saja dia sudah mengenakan celana selutut di balik jubah mandinya, karena untuk sepersekian detik ada pemikiran liar yang terlintas di kepalanya dan sukses membuat pipinya memerah.

Dan Sehun menyeringai. Namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Halo, Luhan. Apa kabar? Kau masih mengingatku?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk seperti anak anjing. Matanya membulat polos, "Kita pernah sekelas kan? Di tingkat akhir."

"Ingatan yang bagus, Cantik." Untuk sedetik Sehun tampak seperti seorang ayah yang memuji prestasi anak gadisnya. Tapi keadaan Luhan yang hanya memakai selembar selimut diatas tempat tidur dan Sehun yang memakai jubah mandi membuat keadaan menjadi lebih intens.

"Kabarku tidak baik untuk pagi ini, tapi secara hidup aku baik-baik saja dan bahagia." Luhan tersenyum. Sehun terdiam melihat lengkungan sabit ketika Luhan tersenyum yang selalu tampak cantik dari dulu.

Karena dari dulu Sehun mengingat segala hal tentang Luhan sangat baik.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa berakhir mabuk semalam?" Kali ini matanya tampak menyudutkan, menginterogasi dengan kerutan di alisnya.

"Aku…"

Sehun mengangkat alis, menunggu.

"Aku pulang kerja dengan keadaan kelelahan dan butuh melakukan sesuatu, jadi aku minum bersama Baekhyun dan Minseok kemudian menari dan aku… tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Luhan menunduk, tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri, karena sekelebat sensasi bibir mereka yang saling memagut kembali terlintas. Pipinya memerah lagi.

"Kau juga tidak mengingat apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Luhan menggeleng. Bohong.

Cup

"Jangan berbohong, Cantik," Sehun tersenyum setelah memberi kecupan ringan tepat dibibir Luhan. Membuat si gadis membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah memerah, "Aku tidak keberatan kok kau perlakukan seperti itu semalam."

"Aku tidak–"

Kali ini Sehun tidak hanya mengecup tapi juga memberi lumatan dan hisapan, kemudian menarik leher Luhan dengan lembut membuat tubuh mungil itu tertarik kearahnya dan tubuhnya bersandar di dada Sehun tanpa jarak. Rambut Luhan yang masih kusut semakin berantakan karena Sehun memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya kesana sementara tangan satunya melingkar di pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Hmph– Sehunn–" Suara Luhan terputus ketika Sehun kembali menarik bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Mereka berpagutan tanpa henti sampai Luhan menyadari posisinya berada di atas tubuh Sehun sekarang, kedua tangannya terkepal diatas dada Sehun, seolah memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku… menginginkanmu." Nafas Sehun tersengal.

"…"

"Aku menginginkanmu sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu memakai pita ospek di hari pertama sekolah. Sudah lama sekali Xi Luhan, sudah lama sekali." Cecar Sehun dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Kemudian pria itu membalik posisinya hingga kini dia kembali menindih tubuh Luhan. Ada satu desakan dalam diri Sehun untuk cepat melakukan ini, karena demi Tuhan, sepuluh tahun jelas waktu yang cukup untuknya menjadi pengecut dan tidak berani memulai interaksi lebih dulu dengan Luhan.

Sewaktu SMA, Luhan adalah yang paling bersinar, tapi tentu bukan hanya Sehun yang berpikiran begitu. Hampir seluruh murid pria di sekolahnya dulu berpikir begitu. Luhan adalah pusat perhatian semua orang, dan saat itu Sehun merasa payah hanya dengan status pewaris dan segala tetek bengeknya. Itu sama sekali belum bisa dibanggakan hingga dia mencoba bersabar, tidak ingin menjadi salah satu lembar cerita yang dilewatkan begitu saja bagi kisah gadis itu. Dia ingin menjadi inti, dia tidak bisa menjadi satu konflik yang mudah dan kemudian dilupakan begitu saja. Sehun tidak mau.

Sepuluh tahun. Menjaga perasaan terhadap seseorang hingga selama itu berarti bukan main-main. Ada hal serius didalamnya.

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Luhan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan suara desahan yang dipastikan akan keluar ketika Sehun terus menerus meremas pinggangnya dan memberii jilatan dengan ujung lidah di sepanjang tulang selangkanya. Luhan hampir gila ketika mendengar suara decapan lidah Sehun terhadap telinganya, kemudian menempatkan kecupan semanis kupu-kupu dari rahangnya, lehernya, kembali ke hidung kemudian pipi dan berakhir dengan lumatan dalam di bibirnya. Sementara tangan Sehun mulai menarik turun selimut yang melingkari tubuh gadisnya, dengan mudah menampakkan dada bulat dan kencang dengan puncak merah merekah. Sehun menjilat puncak itu dengan ujung lidahnya dan menghisapnya, memberikan kecupan di pipi payudara Luhan sementara tangannya melakukan pijatan pada pasangannya.

"Sehunn please…" Tangan lentik Luhan mencengkeram rambut belakang Sehun, membuat kesan messy dan seksi sekali.

"Apa, Cantik? Apa yang kau minta? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ini jelas bukan pengalaman bercinta Luhan yang pertama, tapi desakan gairah dan rangsangan mematikan yang diberikan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan tampak seperti perawan amatir yang malu tapi meminta.

"Katakan, Cantik. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun memandangi wajah itu yang tampak kebingungan, ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya atau tidak. Pria itu menunggu dan berbisik di telinga gadisnya lagi, "What do you want? Tell me."

Luhan meremas rambut Sehun lagi, membuat pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika tangan itu memberi pijatan di belakang kepalanya tanpa menyakiti sama sekali, "I want all of you." Balasnya berbisik.

Dengan menyeringai, Sehun mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil dibawahnya yang tampak pasrah, membuat posisi tubuh mereka menjadi pas di ranjang yang digunakan. Rambut Luhan menjuntai turun dan kedua tangannya terentang keatas, membuat warna kulitnya yang cemerlang semakin kontras dengan sekitarnya.

Dulu atau sekarang, Luhan adalah yang paling bersinar di mata Oh Sehun.

"Milikku, Cantik. Kau milikku." Sehun menghisap kulit di leher Luhan, memberi gigitan cukup keras pada puting payudaranya, memberi tanda keunguan yang sama pada pipi payudara, perut dan yang paling banyak berada di paha dalam Luhan.

Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Luhan yang diikuti pekikan tertahan dari gadis itu. Pria berkulit pucat itu bisa merasakan cengkraman panas, ketat dan basah pada jari tengahnya. Ketika Sehun memaju mundurkan jarinya dan Luhan sudah sedikit santai, Sehun menambahkan satu jari lagi, begitu hingga jari ketiga. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bercinta. Mungkin bagi Luhan saat ini yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar bersetubuh, tapi percayalah, bagi Sehun ini adalah percintaan yang paling dia inginkan seumur hidupnya. Betapa dia sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, dan semalam ketika melihat sendiri bagaimana kulit Luhan diatas tangannya, bagaimana lembutnya kulit itu dan sebuah tato di pinggang belakangnya yang membuat Sehun berulang kali merapalkan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menyentuh Luhan ketika gadis itu tidka sadar, tapi sekarang dia tidak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Sehun, masukkan… saja eunghh…" Luhan setengah mendesah ketika Sehun membiarkan ketiga jarinya berdiam disana.

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun mencabut jarinya dan menanggalkan jubah mandinya, dan melepaskan celananya yang sedari tadi mencengkeram kejantanannya terlalu keras seolah mencoba menahan sesuatu buas untuk tidak merusak apapun diluar sini.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu atau bukan?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun merasa keharusan untuk memiliki wanita ini menjadi lebih besar.

Pria itu mengurut penisnya yang sudah menegang untuk memasuki kewanitaan Luhan, memberi sensasi geli pada wanita itu dengan tidak langsung memasukkannya, menggoda dengan menggesekkan kedua organ intim itu beberapa kali sampai Sehun melesakkan kejantanannya dalam satu hentakan. Jeritan Luhan membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena sudah kasar, jadi Sehun mengecup leher Luhan yang menengadah keatas, mengecup pipinya yang semerah apel dan bibirnya beberapa kali, memastikan Luhan mulai merasa nyaman dan tenang. Memastikan Luhan tahu, ini bukan persetubuhan yang didasari nafsu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Oh Sehun benar-benar bercinta.

"Angghh~ Sehunahh…"

"Ya, Cantik. Sebut namaku. Desahkan namaku setiap kita bercinta, Sayangku."

"Nyahh eunggh Sehun… please…"

Sehun terlihat terpesona dengan desahan Luhan yang seperti anak kucing menggemaskan namun menggairahkan, "Sebutkan keinginanmu, Sayang."

"Please… fast –anghh– err… I need you deeper inside me…"

"Argh Luhannn!"

"Sehuunnah! Sehunnah~"

Hingga gerakannya menjadi cepat, cepat dan tidak terkendali dan meledak didalam Luhan. Rambut gadis itu menyebar diatas seprei putih, kembali membuat Sehun terpesona tanpa henti, dengan cara yang paling menakjubkan.

Sedangkan Luhan tidak mampu berpikir, tidak mampu menalar apapun disekitarnya. Ini adalah percintaan paling hebat dalam hidupnya hingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mendesah dan melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas memeluk tubuh Sehun, dan mencoba mengingat untuk tetap bernafas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **What should I do? You're about to enter my heart**_

 _ **I'm afraid I'll fall too easily, you seem dangerous when I'm trying to be careful**_

 _ **I can't move, your eyes on me wrap around my body**_

 _ **You and I are coming together as one**_

* * *

.

.

.

A/N:

Short story with rate M. Ini mungkin bisa dibilang porn with plot ._. Update barengan sama **Xiugarbaby, lolipopsehun, Apriltaste, AhnMiRa, FujoAoi**

By the way, HAPPY 520. Kita semua tau ada sesuatu dibalik tanggal or even this phrase. Let's be strong together ^^9

Ku sayang amuh.

Ps. Song credit All I Wanna Do (E) - Jay Park


End file.
